villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Paul (Murder Party)
Paul is the default leader of the group of mad artists who plot to kill Chris Hawley in the 2007 horror black comedy, Murder Party. He was portrayed by Paul Goldblatt. Biography Paul is a photographer. He wears an 18th century vampire costume when first featured, but is later forced to remove it, and be a modern vampire instead. Paul wants to photograph his murder of Chris, in order to impress his benefactor Alexander and receive grant money via his stipulation to create an art piece from a murder. Paul is not terribly competent as a villain or a killer, which works to Chris's advantage in the film. Paul invites a photo assistant to help him set up the shot, without telling her that he is planning on murdering someone. Paul takes the leadership position among his friends only because he seems to be the most mature. He does not have a clearly defined plan of action. Paul is murdered by Alexander's enforcer Zycho, after Alexander reveals that he was planning on killing them all along. Villainous Acts Paul, being the defacto leader of the artist gang, commited a number of villainous acts in the course of the film. These include, # Plotting to kidnap and murder a random person with his friends. # Distracting Chris (with Sky and Lexi's help), allowing Macon to try to kill him. # Tackling Chris with the rest of his friends and tying him up. # Calling Chris a "dildo" (though all of the artists do this.) # Mocking his friend Bill's painting with his friend Lexi, after they are prompted by Alexander to do so. (They actually seemed to admire his work, but obviously wanted to impress Alexander) # Having sex with Alexander, likely to gain his favor so he would give him grant money. (If that wasn't the motive, then this really doesn't count as a villainous act.) # Putting an innocent, albeit oblivious photo assistant in danger, by inviting her to the party to help set up his photo. Not so Villainous Acts Like the rest of the artists, Paul is not completely without redeeming traits and moments. Along with Lexi and Macon, Paul seems perfectly willing to go along with whatever Sky's idea was to avoid murdering Chris while still impressing Alexander. He also seems to care about his friends. He is clearly angry when Sky dies, and angry on behalf of everyone when he learns that Alexander has been lying to them. Also, like the rest of the artists, he seems to have taken a liking to Chris after the game of "Extreme Truth or Dare" that Alexander initiated. He also likes Alexander's dog Hellhammer, as does everyone except for Bill, who has an inexplicable hatred for animals. In addition, he along with the other artists is being exploited by Alexander, and victimized by him frequently. He would not have come up with the idea for a murder party on his own. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Weaklings Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Anarchist